Knowing
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: At Amy's bedside, Ty tells Ahmed about who Amy Fleming is and how they met. Lou reflects on how far the boy in the loft has come and Jack thinks about the love that Amy and Ty share. Set in 7x10.
1. Knowing Her

Ahmed walk though the seemingly endless hallways of the hospital, looking for the room of the miracle girl, Amy Fleming. He was no fool, he knew her family was not overly welcoming towards him, nor should they be, after all it was his horse that landed her here. However, he felt the need to see her, there was just something about the talented young woman that drew him in, not in a romantic way, but of pure awe of her ability.

He finally reached her room, upon entering he recognized the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor and for only a second his mind was back in his father's last days. Ahmed remembered the pain and grief that followed him for months, until Amy had forced him to work through it with Emir. He owed his happiness to her.

Ty looked over his shoulder for only a moment when he walked in before turning back to Amy's still form without a word. Ahmed stopped a few feet away from them as if afraid to get to close to them, feeling as if he was intruding on something private.

"You must hate me" Ahmed said after several empty moments, unable to stay silent any longer.

"No" Said Ty "Believe me I want to, but I can't"

Ahmed walked closer, taking the seat beside Ty "Why" he questioned.

"It's what she does" Ty said "She helps horses, no matter what else is going on, she needs to help them in any way she can, It's who she is" He smiled "When I first came to Heartland, years ago, I scared her horse by revving my truck and she just gallops up behind me and demanded to know what kind of idiot does that"

Ty turned to look at him "I want to blame you for everything, but she knew the risk. If she didn't she wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with" He turned back to Amy "When I met her I didn't trust anyone, I was in a bad place that I never thought I would get out of. She had just lost her mom a few weeks before we met and she was lost, but even at fifteen she was the strongest person I have ever met. And she was so stubborn, even back then, she heals horses and people, I wouldn't be here without her"

Ahmed was silent, never would he have thought that Amy had once overcome the tragic loss of a parent as he had at a much younger age. He wanted to say something, but unable to say anything comforting to the younger man so he simply said what he know was true "You are a lucky man"

Ty nodded, looking at the woman he loved with so much care that Ahmed quietly left the young couple alone.


	2. Knowing Him

**First off I** **would like to say tank you for the reviews on both this story and my other Heartland story 'Ten Things', second I will be adding the third and final part to this hopefully late tonight or in the morning. **

Lou watched silently from the doorway of her sister's hospital room. If Ty noticed her from his constant watch he did not show it, he simply continued to caress Amy's hand gently as if willing her to wake up. Looking at them Lou never would have guessed that they were the same teenagers that fell for each other all those years ago. She never thought they would make it, both of them too young and stubborn to make it work. They would hit a rough patch and fall apart, but they would always come back together.

If anything they grew stronger, closer, falling deeper in love than anyone else had ever been in. Their teenaged love grew into something so indescribable that she could not name, as if labeling could take away what it really was. Ty's eyes would soften when he looked at her, his smile showing pure adoration when she wasn't looking. Amy would light up when she saw him, sneak glances at him when she thought no one was looking. Unconsciously showing how much they loved each other.

She knew along with everyone else that they could lose Amy, she could not wake up or simply slip away. But if that happened, they would lose Ty as well. Not physically, but he would never be the same without her.

When Ty had come to Heartland for the first time she almost begged her grandfather to send him back from wherever he came from. Moody, ill-tempered, and clearly not wanting to be there, Ty did not apper to be what the family needed.

But he was, over time he went from the troubled boy in the loft to the young man he was now. He gave all the credit to Amy, saying that she saved him. He never realized that she needed saving too, the broken hearted girl was brought back to life by him. They went from two people who needed saving to two people in love.

As Lou watched the men she thought of as her little brother fall asleep she crept into the room, keeping watch over two people that she loved. Knowing that if she lost one of them that she would lose both.


	3. Knowing Them

**Here it is the third and final part. Thank you for all the reviews, I have never had a short story have so much feedback in a short amount of time. You guys are the best.**

Jack hated hospitals, he had spent far too much time in them,for both himself and for the people he loved. This is where he and his family waited for any news about Tim after his bulldogging accident, where he learned that his daughter Marion had died and his granddaughter Amy could follow. This is where he had held his beloved wife's hand as she passed away after years of marrage. Losing Lyndy was one of the hardest things he has ever gone through and would miss her had seen many couples fall in live in his life, but he never thought that he would see a love like he and Lyndy shared.

That was until Amy and Ty fell in love, it was a story Jack knew well. A sweet girl and a rowdy boy falling in love when the world fought against them. When he watch Amy and Ty he could see himself in the younger man's place, falling in love with her and unable and unwilling to fall out. He had never been so proud than he was when Ty had walked into his living room, asking his permission to ask Amy to marry him. But at the same time he was wanted to say no, to keep his granddaughter protected and with him forever. However, he could not keep them from the kind of love he and Lyndy shared.

He saw himself in the younger man now, as Jack was sitting in the waiting room, Ty was holding Amy's hand in a white, hospital room. Praying for her to wake up, to not slip away when he needed her, when they all needed her. He hoped that Ty would not lose Amy as he had lost Lyndy.

"Grandpa!" Jack turned to see Lou hurrying towards him. Tears were running down her face, but her smile could not be any wider.

"She's waking up" Lou said as she ran into his arms and wrapped him in a hug "She's waking up"

Jack felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he hugged Lou back. together they walked through the hallways until they reached Amy's room. Ty was there by her bedside talking to her softly as he held her hand, smiling for the first time in days. Lou to walk towareds them,but Jack stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Just give them a minute" Jack said, speaking for the first time that day. Seeing the two of them together made him happy that they found a love like he and Lyndy had once shared "Just let them be"

**The end**


End file.
